The Seven Towers
by Belzacthe black dragon
Summary: Oz is trying to take over the universe! and only a group of teenagers and thier gundams, dragons, and other mystical creatures stan in thier way
1. Introductions

Hey. I want tell you that this is my first fanfic so R&R ok? Thanks ahead of time to all of those who do. I don't own Gundam, but I will eventually, but for the moment this is just my psychotic mind releasing so info of what I do all day (isn't that horrible? Yes, no, yes it is, no its not I was joking, no you weren't, yes I was so shut the Hell UP)  
Chapter 1  
Remember the past  
  
Manetheran, the kingdom of ta'veren, a grand place to see... or at least it was before the Mystic War destroyed the once great kingdom of Manetheran. Now as I walk through the ruins of Aradian, the capital of Manetheran, I see the city as it was before the war. I close my eyes and open them again and see nothing but ruins.  
  
I think about the Seven Towers. Each one of them holding a warp gate sealing one of the legendary ahnten seven Demons inside, each one feared throughout the world. The names of the ahnten seven are forbidden to be spoken.  
  
Up ahead I see someone digging through the ruins to find something. " Hey! Hey you! Yea you! What are you doing here?" He looks at me with surprise, and then he stands up and waves at me as if he knows something or me.  
  
As I near him I sense a familiar energy, almost as if I've met him before, but I don't remember where or when. " Hello. How are you? I am Duo Maxwell of Malkari, and you are?" He stares at me as if I've lost my mind. " Duo, you don't remember me do you..." " ...Oh yeah now I remember you. You're that guy I just asked who the hell he is. If I remembered you I wouldn't have asked now would I?" " I suppose you right..." "...Yes I am right." "Okay, okay, you don't have to rub it in it was a stupid question okay?" " Yes it was a stupid question." " Can I tell you who I am now?" " I suppose." " I am Heero YuY of the Russian colony in space. We have met before though you do not remember..." "Of course I don't remember. If I remembered we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" " God you are such a smart-ass." " I know, anyway back on the subject. How do I know you? What do you mean we have met before? When did we meet? Where did we meet? And WHY don't I remember any of it?"  
  
I looked at him confused waiting for him to answer, to explain, for anything. " Okay we have a lot to cover. First of all what's the last thing you remember in the war two months ago?" I think about it for a moment, trying to remember the war.  
  
" I remember the battle here in Manetheran, the Ogres and Trollocs, and the Saluki invading the castle. Blood, Death, and Screams all around me. When I sought the void, the supreme state of complete calmness, I felt shadows in the darkness of the void.  
  
Beings that were one with the darkness, but not with the void, they were nothing like the void. Not calm, but full of rage and need for power. The destroyed the flame that had consumed all of my thought and emotions. The attacked and consumed me.  
  
Everything went black; I could feel my hands grasp the scythe I held. I felt dark powers surge through my hands into the weapon, into the blade. The blade turned black from the evil of the shadows. These shadows weren't strange or unfamiliar, but it was as if I knew these shadows. They had always been there. They came with the flame and left with the void."  
  
I stopped to take a breath and look at Heero. He met my gaze and told me to continue. " Okay, after they consumed me I resisted at first but then I embraced the darkness, it felt wonderful, as if I was alive for the first time. I was free of everything. The dark side had always attracted me. That's all I remember, after that everything's a blur."  
  
Heero looks at me for a moment before he turns away. As I turn to leave, though, Heero leaps in front of me.  
  
" Where are you going?' " I don't know. Wherever the wind takes me I guess." " I challenge you to a Gundam Battle." " What? You can't be serious?" " I am." "Okay. I accept your challenge, but if I win I get your Gundam." " What? Oh, okay, but if I win you have to travel with me as my companion." " Okay."  
  
I get into my Deathscythe Gundam and wait as Heero gets into his Wing Zero Gundam. The battle begins; I draw my Beam Scythe and attack before Heero has a chance to fully draw his Beam Saber. I slash with my scythe then withdraw before heero can catch me off-guard.  
  
I do this repeatedly. I fire my Vulcan cannons, as heero dodges my scythe, he quickly evades my attack. Heero fires his Vulcan cannons and I evade. He draws his Beam Cannon and charges up. I fly forward to attack as Heero fires the cannon; I escape by an inch or two. I activate my Planetary Defensors and move into attack mode.  
  
Heero fires the cannon again and hits my shield. I check the damages, only to find that my shield has lost 75% of its power. I put the shield to maximum power, as Heero fire the cannon again. The blast connects with my shield for a few minutes then breaks through and hits me; I fall to the ground, stunned for a second, then I check the damages.  
  
All are minor, but I would not be able to sustain another attack like that. " You win Heero." I say finally, for now, I jump out of my Gundam and shake Heero's hand, reluctantly of course, I ask heero where we're headed and his reply is Zenebatos, the law city.  
  
I try to think about how long it will take to there, two weeks if we walk, a few days if we use the Gundams, but if we use a Warp Gate it will take a few hours at least. WE leave Manetheran and head to Zenebatos.  
  
I decide on the Warp Gate, now to figure out which one is the closest to our location. The Gate at Tsofu is about an hour away. So I decide on that Gate, as I start to head for the Gate at Tsofu, which is on the edge of Manetheran, Heero seems to read my mind and follows.  
  
When we get to the warp gate I pull out the Avendesora leaf and place it on the stone. The air starts to ripple and the portal opens. Heero enters the portal; I grab the Avendesora and jump into the portal.  
  
When we leave the portal we are on the outskirts of Zenebatos. As the portal closes heero heads to an inn called "the Three Kings" and asked the innkeeper for two rooms. The innkeeper nods his head and leads us to them.  
  
WE wake to the sounds of people screaming. I look out the window and see a score of Leo mobile suits. I dress and leap out of the fifth-story window to the ground. I went into the underground warehouse and find Deathscythe lying next to Wing Zero. I hop into Deathscythe and bust out of the warehouse.  
  
I draw my beam scythe and attack the Leo closest to me. It blows up as my scythe cuts it in two, I move towards the Leo coming towards me. I fly forward and slice off its head and move to the next as it explodes. The remaining Leo close in on me, I fire my Vulcan cannons and destroy three of them. 


	2. Confusion

Hey I'm back again. I would like to say that I own Gundam Wing characters, but before you sue me I want you to know that I own the characters for this fanfic only. I got a few good reviews so here is chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
The secret base  
  
I fire my buster shield and kill another. Only 14 left, it hardly seems fair, one by one I destroy the remaining Leo. Heero comes out of the warehouse in his Wing Zero; he takes one look at the fallen Leo and stares at me questioningly.  
  
" They're all dead. I took care of them, no thanks to you." "Sorry I had to take care of something." " Really, like what?" " I can't tell you right now" " Uh-huh, whatever." "I'm not lying, I swear it." " Zechniye, Heero."  
  
Heero stares at me apologetically, but I'm not effected. Hardly anything affects me anymore. I have lost all emotion, all mercy. I have no conscience; I do what I want when I want.  
  
" We'd better go before more come." " If any more come I'll destroy them. You can run if you want." " Duo, be reasonable, you can't destroy them all. You don't even who you're fighting." " I don't need to know who I'm fighting Heero, fight now and, if you survive, ask questions later." " Really..." " What's that s'posed to mean?" " It means you have serious problems." " If you're joking that's cruel, but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse. What's that?" " What are you talking about, Duo?" " Look over there in the sky." A Gundam lands in front of us. It's not like our Gundams. It's different. " Hello Gundam pilots." " Who the HELL are you?" " I am Zech's Marquise, Lt. Colonel of OZ." " I am Duo Maxwell." " I am Heero YuY..." "... Anyway what's the name of the Gundam your piloting?" " This it the Tall Geese." " I pilot the Deathscythe." " I pilot the..." "... Wing Zero. I know what Gundam you pilot." " Why does everyone cut me off like THAT? I can't even finish ONE statement!" " Calm down Heero." " NO I will NOT calm down. I am tired of it." " Okay, okay you're tired of being cut off. We understand just shut up about it, okay?"  
  
My scanners pick up a heat source about 30 kliks away. " Hey look over they're something is coming this way." " Really? Where?" " Look to the northeast."  
  
A Gundam landed in front a few feet from us. It was almost an exact replica of the Deathscythe. " Who the Fuck are you?" " Who the FUCK are YOU?" " I am Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, the Great Destroyer, and any other names I've picked up." " I am Sarahleryn, the Goddess of Death." " How are you the 'Goddess of death', are you another one of my groupies?" " I am NOT one of YOUR groupies I am The ORIGINAL GODDESS OF DEATH. You got a problem with that buddy?" " Nope just wanted to get that out of the way." " I am..." " I know who you are Heero YUY. Quatre won't stop talking about you." " Quatre? You know Quatre?" 


End file.
